Child of Man, Son of Monster preview
by Minedragon
Summary: a small preview of the sequel to The Prince and The Pacifist


For those who are curious, I have been planning to make a sequel for Prince and The Pacifist since the initial writing of its last chapter. (If you haven't read it do that first please) I have been thinking about whether or not to even write this story or to let a good thing (in my opinion, considering it's the only story I've ever finished) die. In all honesty, I feel as though I should put my ideas "on paper" and get to work! Oh, and Merry Christmas!

The figure stood in a blinding light, only a black outline of their figure could be discerned. They were tall, wearing a small jacket and jeans, along with a long scarf draped around their neck. Their horns grown to the size of their predecessor's. The light was that of The Barrier's, concealed within a mossy cave, the light so bright you would almost think it to be sunlight from underground. The Goat-kin extends their hand to the Barrier, in the midst of doing so, the light turns red for only a moment. They see a mirror of themself in the barrier as it does so, their copy bathed in blood with a corpse next to them, but the change in color as well as the mirror are only seen by The Figure, standing in front of the Barrier. They hesitate, but a hand grabs hold of their shoulder, "Are you sure you want to do this? This was your idea after all." A person said behind them. The hand belonged to a human woman, wearing a Blue shirt and pants. They had hair that fell down to their back, and a rather light complexion. The Goat-kin nodded to them, and with a flash of light, the Barrier was gone. In its wake, an eerily dark pathway to the Underground. They set down the dark path shrouded in shadows, a small trail of dust flows out of the cavern, before they disappear into the black abyss of the Underground, with a creeping feeling that they were being watched.

After several hours of travelling through secret passages and dimly lit halls, the two arrived at a flower bed. Most of the flowers still bloomed, as water often fell down Mt.Ebott's entrance to the Underground. The Goat-kin recognized the flower bed easily. The light from above illuminated their face easily. The fur on their head grew like hair on a human, a signature cow-lick planted not too far above the brow. They had recalled the flower bed from old stories, told to them by their predecessors. "Need to rest?" the woman pants from behind them. They nod, knowing fatigue would soon sink in. The Goat-kin pointed towards another entrance, a hole with two pillars, one on each side.

They made their way through, taking a half hour or so weaving their way through traps, fallen pillars, and rubble of the decaying Ruins. The air was thick with dust. The two covered their faces with their garments, to filter the dust if only a little. The two eventually reached a house in the ruins. It was a rather run-down house, vines growing along one of the walls, with a lone window, revealing lit lights in the room. The Goat-kin was only getting a more and more familiar feeling as the two continued forward. "A light!" exclaimed the woman, the goat nodded, signalling for her to stay put. With a heavy sigh, she reluctantly agreed. The Goat kin stepped into the house closing the door behind him. The house was clearly run-down. Cobwebs in several rooms and broken floorboards said it all. However, there were clear signs of something living here recently, for instance, the light in the kitchen. As the Goat walked to the kitchen he reached a living room just before it. A large, cushioned, armchair lie next to fireplace, with heavy traces of soot around it. A bookshelf with the shelves collapsed was placed next to the armchair. Walking through the room he reached the kitchen. The magic stoves were oddly clean, The floor swept, and one of the magic stoves turned out to be a more regular electric one. Likely powered by the CORE. _Whatever lived here before… is gone now_ the Goat kin thought. After a quick survey of the fridge and cabinets, as well as checking the stove, he determined there was enough ingredients for one or two meals.

Meanwhile, outside the house, The female human was becoming impatient. _He's been in there for 20 minutes_ she thought. Then she heard commotion coming from the house. Loud crashing. She rushed in the door. Turning left and running into the kitchen pocket knife in hand, just in case. But nothing could prepare her for what she had seen. Her companion covered in multiple pots and pans, rubbing a spot on his head as he sat on the floor. The woman laughed hysterically. After a solid minute of laughter and the Goat sighing of embarrassment, she helped him up. The Goat Kin had one thought in his mind

 _It's going to be a long night..._

 **So then, there you have it! A small idea to what I hope to accomplish. I really hope this got some of you curious, or even remotely interested in it. Merry Christmas, and think of this as my Christmas present to those of you reading.**


End file.
